


response

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted this to be more and yet,,,,</p></blockquote>





	response

“I love you.” Tyler says. It's a plea. 

“I don't.” Josh responds. It's a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be more and yet,,,,


End file.
